


Demonic

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [126]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge wakes Hobbie in the middle of the night to help with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic

His hair was twisted and smushed, forming a demonic halo around his head, and that gave Wedge a moment of pause when looking at his friend. However, there was no time to waste. “Sorry to wake you Hobbie, but we need your help.”

“Mission?” Hobbie squinted at his CO and frowned, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. It didn’t help the hair look any neater, but it didn’t make it worse either.

Wedge hesitated again, “Sort of like a mission.” He shrugged, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important though.”

“If you want to prank Wes for that thing he did last week, I am not getting involved again.” His arms were crossed and he was looking surly now, so Wedge held up his hands as a gesture of peace.

“No pranks, I promise. It’s just that Winter is supposed to be coming into this base tomorrow. I just got a note from Leia about the diplomatic shuttle and she said that Winter had been planning to surprise Tycho. I cleared him from duty for the next two days, though he doesn’t know that yet, but we want to have one of our little squadron parties too.” Wedge grinned, “Wes is already in the pilot’s lounge with Corran, Ooryl, Inyri and Gavin, but we were hoping that you would help as well.”

Hobbie sighed, “Alright, but give me ten minutes to get dressed and brush my hair. I’ll meet you there when I’m ready.”


End file.
